From Barbies To Boys
by LightningRose
Summary: I love you both the same. Thats what he said...yes you heard right, he said the same. And what have I ever done to make him love me any other way? Well that is all about to change.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey look another story, it would appear the ideas keep rolling in, but in the wrong directions like the other two stories of mine. And I'm really sorry how those updates are commin along slowly, but things are picking up over here and i'll be able to update sooner. I'm working on the other as well and new chapters for each should be in by Next Monday im hoping!

BEFORE YOU READ ! just be warned this is an idea I took from the Sailor Moon movie where Rini gets taken by the Dream lady and Serena has to jump into that big dream ball to save her... haha, sorry i havent watched it in a long time so im not going into detail about her and what not.

Summary: "I love you both the same." Thats what he said...yes you heard right, he said "the same." And what have i ever done to make him love me any other way? I act just like her, I'm just as childish as my future daughter, honestly i believe she can be more mature at times. How does that make me look in his eyes? I'll tell you...he sees her and me as "the same."

Chapter 1: Cookie Monster

Title: From Barbies to Boys

Author: LightningRose

(((((((((( Serena's POV )))))))))))

Ok so maybe they didn't turn out to be just as good as hers. Mine looked better at least, didn't taste like they looked though. That little brat beat me again, but that doesn't matter Darien would love them more. He always loved me best and he would love my cookies best to! Because MINE were made from LOOOOVE ! But I better wrap them and head over to Darien's before Rini starts to put on the water works. Ha like she thinks she could get away with that act, I mastered it long before she was even born.

"COME ON SEREEEENAAA !" hmph...let her try with those loud shrieks...I could do better. But no time to argue with the little spore, it's off to my darling Darien's.

"Alright alright already, keep your shirt on brat." She just glared at me and walked to the door of the house, put on her shoes and softly but oh so impatiently tapped her foot like she had been waiting an hour for me to reach her. Like I said, what a brat.

We were in front of Darien's apartment door before we knew it. Time sure did fly by so fast when you daydream about hot, tall, dark and mysterious college guys whose name was Darien. Rini was more bouncy than I was, knocking on his door then putting on that big smile she only gave to him. Of course I had one as well just for him, but I had to admit the little spore had that cute and adorable look to her...even if I knew she was mistaken for the spawn of satan himself. But I knew for a fact she wasn't because supposedly she was mine and Darien's future child. Oh lucky us. But I can't help but wonder, what if the future could be changed by accident and Rini isn't born. Or if we end up having another child, a boy perhaps? I couldn't help but blush at the thought of having a child with Darien, and just my luck my face would get all red just when he opened the door.

"Serena? Rini? What a surprise. Come in, i'll make tome tea. Serena are you ok? you look a bit flushed, not gettin sick are you ?" aww he was always so caring and sweet, but before I could respond the spawn child spoke and tore his attention from me! The attention I rightly deserved! I was his girlfriend, future wife, future mother of his child and future ruler over just about everything...which gave me EVERY right to his full attention!

We walked into the living room and sat on the couch waiting for Darien to come back with that tea, it would go great with my cookies I made him. Of course so would Rini's but like I said, no matter what he will love mine more. Rini jumped off the couch to play one of Darien's nintendo games he had hooked up to the entertainment center. He bought it so when Rini and I came over we could all have something fun to do. I wonder why he would never play me though.

"Here you are girls, fresh hot tea. Rini said you guys made cookies today, bring any over for me?" Only he wasn't looking at me when he said that last part. Maybe because he knew I wasn't the best cook in the world but I try !

"Yea Dare, but mine turned out waaay better than Serena's. Her's might look better but don't be fooled by looks alone, mine taste so much better." She turned to give me a smug little smile before giving her sack of cookies to him first. I almost thought I would cry when he told her how delicious they were. I knew mine were horrible, but that didn't mean she had to throw it in my face the way she did. Sometimes I feel as though Darien likes her more. Always spending time with her and taking her places, one time he forgot we had a date, skipped out on me because he was with Rini all day. She's just a little girl, I'm the older one...so I don't act it much but...maybe thats why he hangs with her more. Because she acts the way shes supposed to, like a cute little girl...like his daughter.

"Serena? what about your cookies?" Darien asked me staring at me in an odd way. It could of been because I was staring at the wall and being so quiet, he probably expected me to start yelling at Rini for the thing she said about my cookies I made. But to tell you the truth, I could care less at the moment. I knew I had to start acting like a grown up, I can't be playing war games with her anymore, I'm her future mother.

"Oh mine? um...no Rini was right, her's are much tastier than mine. You know how I'm not a great cook. She did a very good job at her's, I'll just go throw mine away." It was hard admitting to it, but I knew I had to start somewhere. And those looks on their faces after what I said, did somewhat make me happy inside yet almost sad at the same time. I stood up and walked to the kitchen to throw away the cookies. When I came back to the living room, I noticed Rini wasn't sitting where I left her. Darien was eating those cookies and drinking tea just looking at some papers in his lap. This was my time to talk to him before she got back wherever she was.

"Darien, where did Rini go?" He didn't even look up at me to answer. "She went to call one of her little friends, said she might spend the night over there and wanted to make sure it was still ok with the girl's parents." Why wouldn't he look at me to talk to me? Was I getting ugly or fat? Did he not think I was worth a little lift of the head?

"Oh, yea she said something to mom about that yesterday." I sat on the couch next to him trying to get close, he's always so distant from me these days. I have so many doubts running through my mind I don't know if I want to ask him now.

"Serena you should drink your tea before it gets cold." Great now he's treating me like a child...maybe I deserved it sometimes but, well I like cold tea as well! I picked up my cup anyways and brought it slowly to my lips, maybe he didn't love me anymore. Could that be the reason for everything? Without taking a sip I set the cup back down on the table and turned towards him.

"Darien I need to ask you something." I could feel my heart just pounding in my chest like it would burst through at any given second. His answer would determine every choice I would make from here on. I just hope those choices will end up being good ones.

"Alright, go for it." He was still looking at those papers...he needs to look at me when I ask him, I want to look into his beautiful eyes as he tells me his answer. So I reached out and softly put my hands on his face and turned it towards me.  
"Do you love me?"

Ok so maybe it was a bit forward, and I'm not really a forward-put-it-bluntly kinda person you know? And I could tell he wasn't expecting that either from the shocked look on his face.

"Yes, Serena I love you more than anything." Oh that gorgeous smile of his could make my heart stop if it was possible. He was so beautiful, who knows what I would of done if he had said no.

"Do you love Rini?" Ok keep with the shocking questions, he just might have a heart attack by the time I'm done.

"You know I love her as well, your both so important to me. Why ?" I knew he would say that, for some reason I knew both Rini and I were sharing his heart, but didn't i deserve the larger part? I must of, he had to love me in a different way, in a stronger way. She wasn't even his child yet, she was the future Darien's child. If she never came here from the future then his heart would be all mine, but no I have to share it with that pink spore.

"Who do you love more though?"

I knew it wasn't fair to ask, but I had to know. I had to know how much he loved me compared to her. Like I said, she was just a little girl. But in a way I suppose I was just a little girl to him as well, I wasn't a child, but I was a few years younger than him. He told me he loved me, and I loved him more than anything in the universe, it was only right for me to have a bigger place in his heart. I was the women he would spend his life with, grow old with, and rule with.

"I love you both the same. Serena how could you ask me something like that? You know I love you both with all my heart." His eyes almost had a look of pain in them at my question, great now he thought I was selfish, but didn't I have a right to be? Couldn't I be allowed to want all of his love just for myself? But no matter how much pain he thought he felt, it would never compare to the pain that was going through my body. I could feel a piece of my heart crack, the same? how could you love a child the same as your future bride? It just didn't make since. Did he see her and me as the same as well? Was I just a little girl to him that loved him more than he loved me? Was I just another Rini to him? I saw his lips moving asking me something but I was so hurt and to shocked to hear a word of it. Thats when I felt my eyes start to prick, like tears were coming along. And no these weren't big droplets, loud shrieks following. These were sad, and silent, broken tears.  
It was then that Rini decided to come back into the room, not knowing what I had just asked her precious Darien.

"Hey whats wrong with meatball head?" I heard that one though, they all knew how much I hated that nickname, I loved my hairstyle, it was all I had left of my mother. Of course they didn't see it the same way I did. I was to hurt at that moment to just pass it off like I did any other time. And Rini was the object of my anger, so what else could I do but take it out on her?

"My name is NOT Meatball Head, its SERENA! How dare you make fun of my hair, its all I have that reminds me of my mother. At least I wear them with pride." It just came out, the look on both her and Darien's faces were shocked and anger towards me. But what did any of them expect, shes always so mean to me and my boyfriend tells me he loves me the same as his future child. Like I'm nothing but another kid he babysits. Well I was done with being a child, and I was done with the crybaby act. Let him love her, I'll show him what I'm really made of. If its the last thing I do on Earth, I'll show this man I am no child.

"Serena apologize to her, she was only joking." Always coming to her rescue, he ALWAYS took her side over mine! And what could I do? She should be the one to apologize to me, but I knew if I voiced my thoughts it would just turn out sounding like another silly fight. So instead of yelling "no" and crying about how unfair it was, I just stared at him and turned towards Rini and said one thing before walking out the door.

"Be home in time for dinner." 


	2. New Best Friend

A/N: wow you guys liked this? IM SOOO HAPPY ! it is a fun little story but im about to turn it into a even better story.

AGES:

Serena and girls: 19 Darien: 22 Andrew:23 Alex:23 Rini: 7

Chapter2: New Best Friend

Title: From Barbies To Boys

Author: LightningRose

Not wanting to go home just yet I decided to walk around town, found myself at the park just thinking to myself about everything. Not really paying attention to my surroundings, so I guess it was my fault when I bumped into a hard body and fell on the ground. Geez did that hurt to, almost as much as when I run into Darien.

"Oh Dear! I am terribly sorry, here let me help you. This is all my fault, please...your not hurt are you?" All his fault? wait wait WAIT A MINUTE HERE ! I wasn't paying attention, and I bumped into him. How is it his fault?

"Yes I'm fine, but I think it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry." He helped me up and I dusted myself off. I decided then that it was time to see just who it was I was apologizing to. So I looked up, he was a good head taller than me possibly shorter by an inch or two than Darien. But still he was tall, shoulder length brown hair, And he had these startling sharp green eyes. Not as dark as Andrews, these were light and only one word came to mind "pretty." But as hard as it was to tear my eyes away from his, I did. He was smiling brightly at me, though something secretive was behind it. And I noticed that while I was looking him up and down he was doin the same to me. He had on a black tight muscle shirt and a pair of tan cargo pants. If I wasn't already in love with Darien, I think I might of been all over this guy. He was just to good looking. And that shirt wasn't helping matters, it was tight enough to show off every single muscle this guy had on his upper body. 

"My aren't you just a cute little thing." Cute? nooo I so didn't want to be cute right now. Today I wanted to turn into a new me. I wanted to be beautiful, I wanted to be...sexy. Yes that's it I wanted to walk down the street and have every guy's head turn in my direction. I wanted Darien to realize just what he had. He was laughing, not bursting out loud laughter but small ones like slight amusement.

"No? From your face, I could tell 'cute' wasn't exactly what you were shooting for." I could only nod, to embarrassed to say anything, afraid my voice would be to squeaky or something. He laughed again then took my hand and brought it to his lips.

"Forgive me for being so rude as to not introduce myself. I am Alex. And you are?" Right when he said his name he kissed my hand. Not even letting go afterwards.

"Serena." And thats when he gripped my hand tighter and an even brighter smile came to his face.

"That's absolutely lovely. Beautiful name, yes I love it." He started to walk out of the park, my hand still gripped in his. Where exactly he thought he was taking me I had no clue. But I was about to find out, not every day a stranger...a very hot stranger kisses your hand and drags you somewhere.

"Um...where do you think your taking me?" My voice was still a bit shaky but it was getting easier to talk to him. He stopped at my question and turned to me.  
"Why, the mall of course !" ok that was a bit strange, the mall? This male god wanted to take me to the mall?

"Whats um...why?" He didn't exactly answer this time, just walked faster and before I knew it, there the mall was in front of us.

"Ah here we are. Don't worry Serena, before the days over...cute will no longer be associated with you." Oh no, what did he mean by that? Just what exactly did I get myself into by bumping into this guy. But for some reason I have this feeling that I won't be regretting it in the long run.

(((((((( AN Hour Later)))))))))))

"No"  
"Oh come on, it looks great on you." "Absolutely not"  
"Well your getting it. Because I already bought it for you." And it was over like that. What was the whole point in that argument? Hmm, there was none, he was just doing it to get on my nerves.

"It's nice Alex, but its just...too much for me." And it was, you didn't see it ! I think every one I knew would die of shock the moment they saw me in it. I'm just thankful no one I knew was around when I stepped out wearing it.

"Come on Serena, that's the whole point of this outing. You said earlier you wanted to change for the better. This outfit is not the old Serena...its the NEW serena." Ok so what could I say, he knew how to get what he wanted. And right now he wanted me to wear this mini leather skirt, with a black corset style top. I admit it did look good on me, and I did want to change my look. So I let him buy me everything and anything he wanted to. Alex had decided when we got here that he was going to be my new fashion expert.

Ah...Alex, yes lets go into a bit more detail on precious Alex. He's 23, a Fashion student slash model. Yeah, my new best friend is a model who studies fashion. How lucky can a girl get bumping into such a person. Of course I found out later Alex was well...not exactly into girls. Yeah, the moment we stepped into the mall, we both realized we had something in common.

We both loved the male gender.

And boy did he have good taste. We hid it off real well. And now he was playing dress up with me. Though I didn't mind, just about everything I tried on he bought for me. I got a whole new wardrobe, and then later when we went to my place he decided he was going to throw out all my old things he didn't like and redo my whole room. Today was one of the worst days in life, and because of Alex, it was turning into the best. I think when it came time for me to become Queen, Alex would be my personal designer. I wonder what he would think about that. Imagine his shock when he finds out he did a make over on the future Queen.

"Ok Sere, I think we've been to just about every store in this place that has decent enough stuff. Time for the salon." what? the salon ! what does he plan on doing there? He's not gonna cut my beautiful long hair is he?

"Alex, I can't cut my hair. So lets skip the salon ok"  
"Oh that's ok Sere, you don't have to cut your hair."

Whew, glad I got out of that one in time. Who knows what he might of done to my long golden locks.

"They have people who cut it for you. Now hurry along!"

WHAT ? grrr fine, let him have his fun. I'll see what he does to my hair or what his idea for it is at least. I still have some say in all this right? I followed behind slowly and watched as he merrily skipped to the nearest salon. Oh Selene let it all be over quickly!

((((((((( Another Hour Later ))))))))))))

WOW...thats all I could say. I was upset about my long hair being cut,but in away I was happy it was gone. I mean it was my traditional hairstyle and my last memory of my mother but it felt so good to look in the mirror and see it the way it was. Now I could never be called meatball head again. Well when I become Queen it will grow back and the meatballs will come back. But who would dare call the Queen a meatball head? No One thats for sure.

"OH SERENA! This look is soooo you! See this is NOT cute, this is what we call drop dead gorgeous, sexy, absolutely FINE !" I knew I was blushing but I felt more confident in my new outfit he had my walk out the store in, which was a baby blue tank top, a white layered skirt and tan sandals and my new hair style. Alex decided he liked my hair but thought it was too long, and even though he thought my meatballs were cute he said we were going for a more mature and grown up look. So I let him do what he thought would look best, I'm so happy I trusted him to. Because the moment I turned to look into the mirror I thought I would cry. It was to the middle of my back, slightly layered and had an uplift of highlights. Now I was no longer meatball head but I was...sexy. I was the new and improved Serena.

And it felt GOOD!

"Alex you have changed my entire life in just one day, and I have no idea how I could ever repay you!" I jumped out of the chair and into his arms hugging the life out of him. I'm so glad I bumped into him.

"I know a way you could repay me." Again that secretive smile crossed his face. I knew Alex just one day but it felt like a lifetime, I knew that smile and it meant he was up to no good. So I narrowed my eyes in a playful way and asked him what it was.

"Become my model partner."

A/N: hope you like! Review tell me what you think! Do you think she should accept or decline? 


	3. I've Been Shot!

A/N: I just want to thank all of you for reviewing and for givin me some ideas. I guess the poll is in. And to some of my reviewers!

aserene: no hes not an evil guy, hes a good guy. And this is an AU I just took the main idea from one of the movies. No sailor action involved here.

Galactic crystal: Just because you demanded it, i'm writing more. Love the demanding reviews !

JulyAngel: Thanks for the ideas, i'll keep them in mind with the next few chappies. I think i'll have Darien guessin a bit but nothing too big. 

And remember people serena is 19 in this and Alex is 23!  
Chapter 3: I've Been Shot!

Title: From Barbies To Boys

Author: LightningRose

"Become my model partner."

Did he say he wanted me to be HIS MODEL PARTNER? Yes I do believe he did.

A model.

Me, clutzy Serena...a model. I was old enough to do it, I had the body, the looks. And thanks to Alex I now had the confidence. And from everything he bought me today I would say they make A LOT of money. And what girl in her right mind wouldn't take up the oppurtunity to be a model. Oh Mina would be so jealous, no scratch that...Rei would be super jealous. So what else could I say?

"YES ! You don't even have to ask!" Oh I can't wait to see the faces on everyone, especially Darien's when he sees me, even better if he opens up a magezine and BAM! there I am. Hmm, I wonder what it is exactly Alex models. I never did ask him that. Can't be anything worse than playboy though.

"What do you model Alex, I mean because that's what I would be modeling as well right?" "Oh I model all sorts of things, only the best quality though. You and I are going to be the top duo models in the business just you watch." That still didn't tell me what we would model. But I suppose I should not worry about it, I already said yes, and besides the new Serena wasn't afraid to do anything. Can't be worse than the black leather mini skirt.

(((((( Model Agency: NTouch )))))))

"Alex, she's absolutely beautiful. Radiant! yes, fine choice for your partner. I say we begin shoots today. Marcus will want to start right away. I hope you don't mind dear. But a new issue for the Magezine is coming out next week, I want both you and Alex in it."

That was Carla, my new boss I guess you could say. She was very nice and very pretty, somewhat seems like she has been on a caffine high all day but I guess it comes with the job. But Alex was dragging me towards a bunch of people ahead, so I guess it was time to get ready for the "shoot."

"Oh my, look at her"  
"Wow, gorgeous hair"  
"And that skin"  
"See her pouty lips? perfect eye catcher"  
"Ah yes, and those eyes, brilliant blue."

Oh yea I could get used to this. No wonder Alex was used to gettin his way, having people do your hair, nails, make up and just fawn over you is the life. But no matter what, I won't let it get to my head. I liked it sure, but no matter how much they pampered me, and made me look even better than the make-over Alex did, I was still me. A better me, but still Serena.

"Ok put this on, and make sure your ready in 10 minutes!" Some one flung me a small piece of clothing. And I meant...small.

Remember that black leather mini skirt I whined about wearing? Well this was worse...much worse.

looks like today's shoot was...lingerie.

It was a pure white silk teddy. Spaghetti straps, mid thigh, criss cross back and you could see my entire back in this thing almost to the point where my butt would pop out. But it did feel good against my skin, and looking into the mirror...it did look good on me. And those nice people did do a good job at my hair and make-up, I couldn't let their hard work go to waste could I?

"Sere? You ready sweetie? Oh my look at you! You look like an angel from above." Well I wasn't blushing when he said that. But I was when I turned to look at him. Who knew gay men could be so...yummy looking in a pair of white silk underwear? Just plain white silk boxers. Thats it ! and nothing else. He was a nice tan color, and those muscles his shirt was hiding earlier today...well they weren't hiding any longer.

This man, was perfection.

No I couldn't say that, I mean I haven't even seen Darien without a shirt on so how could I compare the two. Darien would always say It wasn't proper for him to walk around shirtless around me. Oh whatever! I'm 19 and I have seen my fair share of half naked men. But the only one I wanted to see that way wouldn't allow it. I bet he would after he sees me now. I was a woman now, not some little girl.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Alex held out his hand to me, and I slowly slipped mine into it. I guess he knew I was a bit nervous, but it wasn't that hard now with him by my side.

"Serena..." I looked up, there stood a man almost around the age of my father. I guess he was Marcus, kinda gave it away with the big camera hanging around his neck.

"Yes?" "I am Marcus, and I'll be shooting you and Alex today."

That almost sounded horrible, if it weren't for the camera I think I might of been a bit freaked out by it. Maybe it was just me because everyone else seemed just fine.

((((((( Author POV )))))))

Marcus had Alex and Serena laying on a four post bed, black satan sheets and pillows flowing all over the place. They were advertising a lingerie line, even the sheets were in the line. Thats why everything was so...erotic. A few shots were taken of them laying down together, some of serena sleeping and Alex sliding a hand over her body watching her. A couple more of Serena posing alone, and Alex next to a post eyeing her. It seemed to be the one that caught everyones attention. A single sexy pose from serena and Alex watching her as if she were his prey.

"I think this one is the best, send it out for copy and have it full page." Carla turned towards Serena, a bright smiled across her face.  
"These are amazing Serena, and I love how Marcus had you at the post Alex, the expressions your two had were remarkable. Serena expect your first pay check by the end of the week." And with that said they all went their seperate ways. It really was a good shot, and by that time next week, everyone was going to think so as well.

"Alex, just how much do you think my check will be?" Serena walked out of her dressing room wearing the clothes she walked out of the mall in. Alex took hold of her hand and walked out the building not answering, well until serena started to get a bit antsy. So he stopped walking when they reached a black sports car with the top down.

"Get in and then i'll tell you." Serena just stared at his car a few minutes before hoping in, she knew she was right about models making a but load of money. THis car must of cost him a fortune. She wondered if she would make as much. She was going to be a regular model from now on. Marcus had told her she was his new favorite model. That excited her but she didn't want to do anything with out Alex there with her.

"Well? How much, couple hundred?" she asked, but Alex only laughed at that. "Oh serena, no, not a couple hundred. We make a 1,000 every shoot were called in for. Another 1,000 if the shot gets published, and 500 for each copy that gets sold. So that means just this week your check will be 2,000. But the release isnt until next week, so you will be making a lot more by the end of the month." Serena was too shocked to say anything, Alex had thought she passed out with bugged eyes. But not even ten minutes laters did everything finally sink in.

"OH MY GOD !"

((((((( Serena's Home )))))))

"Darien I'm sure she's with Rei and the girls, you know how they all are. She wouldn't miss dinner, and thats not until another hour. Why don't you just stay and eat with us. Rini would love to have you stay to wouldn't you dear?" Ilene, serena's mother smiled sweetly at the young man and little girl in front of her. They had come by to see if Serena had made it home just yet, but she hadn't. They felt bad for the way they acted earlier and wished to apologise to her.

"Yea Darien please stay. Serena wouldn't miss dinner and then you two can talk about everything. I'll say sorry to, I guess I shouldn't tease her as much about her hair." Darien only smiled at her and patted her on the head before accepting the offer to stay for dinner.

Not even half an hour later the sound of a car pulling up could be heard. (A/N: forgot but they took a cab to the model agency with all Serena's shopping bags.) A loud russle sounded from the other side of the door before it flew open with a bang.

"Mom I'm home, and I have sooooo much to tell you! Oh and can my friend stay for dinner?" Serena Yelled into the house, she knew her mom was in the kitchen cooking but what she didn't know was the man and little girl in the living room waiting for her.

"Of course dear, you know how I love having your little friends over for dinner. And what is it you wanted to tell me?" Ilene walked into the entry way of the house, seeing all the bags on the floor confused her.

Thats when she saw her daughter.

"Oh dear...Serena, what has happened to you?" Her mother was shocked to say the least at the site of her baby girl. Imagine what Ken would say when he saw her. His little girl a woman now, he would kill Alex for doing that to her. Not to mention when he saw the picture to.

"Mom I want you to meet Alex, Alex this is my mom Ilene." They shook hands, until Alex did the same as he had with Serena's hand and kissed it.

"Oh what a sweet young man, and how did you two come across each other?" The whole story was explained to her except the few parts about what went on at Darien's before the little bump in.

"Well, this certainly is a bit of a shock, but Serena I'm very happy for you. You look so beautiful and your all grown up looking. It seems everything Alex has done for you has boosted your confidence as well. I'm happy for you. Though I think explaining the modeling thing to your father won't be as simple. And Darien and Rini are here, I invited him to stay for dinner." Ilene looked at her daughter, searching for any signs of happiness. Ilene had no idea Alex was gay, and that was the plan. Serena had told Alex the reason she was upset that morning and he offered to play along with her scheme. She wouldn't let people know he was gay just yet, but she also wouldn't say anything about being with him. She would let them all see what they wanted and take things the way they wanted. And Alex being a playful mischevious person, agreed to the fullest. And now that Darien was already there waiting for her. Their plan could be set into action right away.

"Oh is he? Well that's nice. Alex could you help me take my things up to my room?" They made their way to Serena's room, Alex trying to keep his excitement over everything to a minimum. He was having fun, making over Serena and turning her into something she always wanted to be had been great for him. And in the time they spent together he saw her as his best friend, and she him. They had grown so close to eachother so fast. He was also excited about meeting this guy of hers, and seeing her room. He had told her he was going to redo her room as well. He loved tearing things to pieces then remodeling them. It was his passion, and now it was Serena's turn.

But the moment he stepped in he thought he would have a heart attack. EVERYTHING was PINK! and bunnies were everywhere. Dear lord did he have a lot of work to do. Nothing he could do about it tonight.

"Serena do you think I could come over tomorrow bright and early, we will need to spend a few days or more on your room. It needs a lot of work done to it. Were going to need to find a color for your walls, some new lamps, a desk, a new bed and just about everything. We can work with some of it but all this pink must go." Serena giggled at the site of Alex. He looked slightly scared to walk into her room. She knew her room was pretty bad, and for the first time when she took a look around she noticed how childish everything really was. She felt almost disgusted with herself for ever allowing herself to turn 19 and still have it the same as it was when she was rini's age.

"Your right, maybe I can convince mom to let you spend the night so we can get an early start." They both laughed at the thought of what her mother might say, or what Darien would say. Good thing her father was out of town for business until next Monday. That gave them a whole week to completely turn Serena's world around, seeing as it was Sunday night. And she was out of school, just graduating from highschool a few months before. Now she didn't need to worry about getting a job because she wasn't accepted into any colleges. She thought after she saved enough she might attend the local community college, thats what Alex had been doing while he was modeling. He wanted to be a designer, said when Serena made it big as a model she would be his star model of every clothes line he made. They laughed about everything together until Serena's mom yelled up time for dinner.

"Alex your going to love my mom's cooking, shes the best cook I know. Well after Lita that is. Lita is the best cook I know"  
"A home cooked meal? Mmm...haven't had one of those in a real long time." They walked down the stairs together just chatting about food and what not. And they didn't even stop when they walked into the dining room to where Darien, Rini, and Sammy sat.

"OH MY GOD what have you done to my sister ?" that of course was sammy. Spewing his drink across the table the moment the two walked in.

"SERENA?" and that was both Rini and Darien at the same time.

"Hey guys, like the new me?" she winked at Darien before sitting down on the opposite side of the table next to Alex. Not missing the angry look Darien gave her friend.

"Who is he?" Or the jealousy in his voice. Alex found this extremely funny, but couldn't keep his eyes off Darien. Serena sure did catch her one.

"This is Alex, Alex that's Darien and Rini. Alex and I met this morning and he did this to me, bought me nearly the whole mall and changed my look. And he got me a job with him! Aren't you guys excited?" She was so bouncy and happy, alex was only smiling at her, but when her mom came in with dinner she quieted down.

"Yes isn't it great Darien? Alex is a model for NTouch and got Serena a job as a model as well." She served them each some sliced turkey and mashed potatoes.

"Yes, Carla, the head of the company decided Serena would be a top model the moment she saw her. Serena was a natural on set tonight. We ended up making a full page for the next issue that will be released next Monday. And believe me Darien, your just going to LOOOVE the shot they decided to publish." Serena blushed slightly at the praise, and glanced up at Darien to see his reaction or what he would say to all the news.

"A model? Serena can't model, she can barely walk down the street without clutzing out!" Rini laughed at her own joke, but noticed she was the only one laughing so she stopped. Sammy to shocked at the new look his sister had and the apparent supreme aura she had around her knew that for some strange reason this man she sat next to turn his big bubbly sister into the woman she was meant to be. He simply smiled at her and nodded, knowing she would know he accepted everything she has done.

"Darien, you agree with me right? Serena can't be a model." Rini tried desperately to have someone agree with her. The truth was, she saw some her of real mother from the future in Serena and it scared her. She had known Serena as the bubbly, clumsy airhead for so long that the truth that she was her future mother didn't settle well with her.

"I...um...I don't know Rini, she has the looks and body type for it. But we weren't there so we can't judge on how she was. I guess we will find out when the magezine comes out." And with that he looked into Serena's eyes and was suddenly attacked with thoughts. He knew he loved her, but as the girls and he grew up with age it seemed serena had only stayed the same. They had all tried their best to change her into the Queen they knew she would become. But they couldn't and then she suddenly bumps into this guy and he can do all the things they tried for years to change. Darien looked his girlfriend over, agreeing with what a good job the guy had done. But then the thought of this MAN spending the entire day with HIS girlfriend, and she had tried on clothes for him, who knows what kinda clothes and then poses with him as a model. Rage began to settle into his mind and before he knew what he was doing he stood up and marched up to Serena, grabbed her arm and dragged her into another room away from everyone.

"Darien what the hell do you think your doing !" Serena knew she was making him jealous, but the things he had said to her and they way he had treated her today and every other day caused her to not care that she might be hurting him. Because he hurt her far worse.

"I'm having a private conversation with MY girlfriend. You don't even know this guy Serena, for all you know he could be wanting things from you that you aren't ready to give up. Who knows what kind of thoughts are going through his head." Darien still had a firm grip on her arm but she shrugged it away.

"So what if he does Darien, at least someone would have thoughts like that about me. And how do you know im not ready for certain things. You won't even touch me. Maybe getting the things I desire so much from another won't be so bad." She knew she hadn't meant anything she said but GOD did it feel good to throw that in his face. To see the shocked look on his face. She also knew she wasn't ready just yet for all the things she knew he was talking about. But just kissing him wasn't cutting it anymore, she wanted so much more from him. What excatly she didn't know but she knew she wanted, no she needed something from him.

The only thing she was sure of, was he wasn't willing to give it to her. 


	4. I got the power !

A/N: Do you guys really love this story? lol its more of a fun thing for me since my other stories are a bit more serious. And yea it slightly has the queer eye for the straight guy thing going on but thats ok right? 

THE CUTENESS: loved your "HOLY MOTHER OF JELLyFISH" comment

CICI: Alex saw in her something no one else did, and decided to help her in making them see it. Plus he's just one of those guys who takes to people well.

Chapter 4: I got the power!

Title: From Barbies to Boys

Author: LightningRose

Alex and Serena decided after a long discussion and time to think that instead of making over her room, that she would just move out and her room would become Rini's. It took her mother a while to agree but she felt her daughter had grown up and had become a woman who needed to be on her own. Rini to say the least was over joyed though Darien was another story. He didn't think it a good idea for her to move in with him at the time, it hurt Serena but she figured it was for the best as well so she moved in with Alex.

Darien didn't agree to that idea either. But what could he do? It was actually a perfect plan, since they would be working together and it helped with their plans. So after three long days of getting everything ready and packed up they were ready for her things to be sent to Alex's place. He owned a nice apartment in the city, it was well furnished and well...basicly looked as though a rich person lived there. Serena didn't have much to move over seeing as half of her things Alex wouldn't let her bring within ten feet of his front door. By the next day she had a new bedroom that Alex had ready just for her the day before she moved in. It was more grown up and suited her new look. More sophisticated, less pink and more blue. She noticed a color scheme in Alex's home...just about everything held a shade of blue and it all matched perfectly. She loved it !

"Alex your place is amazing I'm going to love it here!" Serena spun around in the middle of the living area before collapsing on the couch. Closing her eyes she wished that this wasn't a dream and if so that she would never wake up from it. Everything seemed so perfect...well almost everything at least. Things with her and Darien were on a stand still and the girls she hasn't seen in a few days.

"Don't you mean OUR place Serena? You live here now to. And pay half the rent now that you have a job." Even though his tone was humorous Serena knew what he said was true, she had a real job now that payed a lot of money. She would be able to get a car like Alex had and help pay rent, buy things for herself that she always wanted. That's when everything he said sunk in completely...this was her place now to, she lived here on her own. Well with Alex but no parents to boss her around and no little brother or Rini to bother with. Ahh...life was great.

Her little dream world came to a crashing halt though when the sound of the doorbell rang through her ears. She heard Alex say he would get it so she didn't even bother movin from her position on the couch. She felt comfortable here, she felt alive and free from everything, she loved it !

"Serena what are you doing?" until he came at least.

Rolling over onto her stomache she peeked up over the couch to get a look at him. Dressed in a pair of nice fitting jeans and a layed back blue t-shirt, he looked pretty damn good to say the least.

"Darien...what do you mean what am I doing? I'm laying on MY couch. What are YOU doing?" Ok so she felt like a smart ass today, he ruined her happy moment what did he expect?

"I came over to spend time with you, I haven't seen much of you the past few days." He wanted to spend time with her? Or to make sure Alex was keeping his hands to himself? Which she knew was not a problem considering. So she stretched lazily over the couch some more not really moving just staring at him. She saw Alex start to fidget out of the corner of her eye. He probably wanted to say something but tried to hold it in, which was a good thing.

"Well hey, I'm going out, I have to meet up with some friends. You two have the place to yourself and enjoy eachother's company. Serena I'll be home around 11 tonight alright. You two be good!"

Alex just ran straight for the door and left, with this huge smirk on his face. He would get it when he got home that was for sure. Turning back to Darien she sat up finally and gave him a questioning look. As if to say "why are you just standing there?"

"I don't like you living with another man Serena." Straight to the point isnt he? Where did he come off saying that when it was he who didn't want her moving in with him?

"Well if you remember correctly Darien, you didn't like the idea of me living with you either. Plus Alex and I work together now, its perfect." Bringing up work only made him angrier. He didn't like much of anything she did these days, living with another man even if he was gay though Darien didn't know that piece of information just yet. He also didn't know what to think about her new job, he was a model when he was younger and tried telling her it was hard work and that he didn't know if she was cut out for it. That only made her want to work harder at it to prove him wrong that she was able to do it. She wanted him to have confidence in her as she now had in herself. She wanted him to be proud to have her as his girlfriend, not to hide the fact from others. She knew in the past he had felt embarrassed to be seen with her in public. That was part of the reason she was growing up, for him.

"Because Serena...it's such a big step I'm not sure we are ready for that yet. And this job, If I don't like the picture they put on the magezine then I don't want you doing it anymore. Now enough of us fighting, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for ice cream at the arcade." Darien was firm with his desicion, fully confident she would do what he told her to. Well she wasn't a child he could boss around, if he wanted to boss anyone around let him go find Rini and take her out for ice cream. She got up from her comfortable position on the couch and walked over to where he stood, she was through with playing his little games when he wanted her and when he didn't.

"Maybe you weren't ready for that step, which is ok Darien, I can understand that your afraid to have someone live with you. But I'm not quiting my job just because you tell me to. I need to go see the girls today, why don't you go see if Rini wants some Ice cream, I'm sure she would love to spend the day with you." Sliding her arms around his neck she leaned up and kissed his lips softly before letting go and walking away. Yes it was a tad cold what she had just done, but at the moment she couldn't care less. For once in their relationship she felt as though she had some say so in it, she had that power over her guy that most girls do. Rei wasn't even dating chad and she had that man all wrapped around her finger. She looked behind her to see if he was still there...and he was, with a face she had never seen before in her life on him. It was either of daze or confusion...and she loved it.

She loved the power !

A/N: sorry it took so long ppl, I'm really trying here, I'm going to update the next chapter of How Do You Like Me Now within the next few days. I know most of you want Welcome To Hell's Palace updated I'll try for that too but it's going to take more time for that one. Hope you enjoyed, sorry if it's too short. 


	5. War Between Lovers

Chapter5: War Between Lovers 

Title: From Barbies to Boys

Author: LightningRose

* * *

She didn't get very far down the hallway before Darien grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back towards him. She was so surprised by the sudden movement she started to fall, she would of hit the floor hard if it weren't for the strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"What has he done to you Serena? The way you act around me and...its just not you!" Darien spun her around so he could look into her eyes...searching for the answers he needed. He just couldn't understand what she had just done. Usually she would jump at the mention of ice cream and going out with him. Yet here she was telling him to go get Rini...and turning her back on him.

"No you're wrong Darien, this is me. You were always telling me to grow up, to be something Rini can look up to. Well now that I have become that you seemed shocked...you don't like it." Her blue eyes sharpened, narrowing as they stared into his with anger. She couldn't believe him...he was the mainreason she changed, she did this all for him...and herself. Realizing this was also what she had been wanting for the longest time Serena straightened her back, she needed to be strong for herself not just everyone else.

"I didn't expect it to happen over night Serena...all these sudden changes...its too much. You changing your look, the way you act and now you have a job. Not to mention you're living with another man!" He let his hands slip from around her waist, letting her go he leaned back against the wall, sliding down till he met with the floor. He didn't know how to take all of this.

"I had to Darien...for you...for the girls...for me. I was tired of being who I was, I got tired of seeing Rini hold your attention more than I did." Serena stared down at her boyfriend, she knew it was time to explain her reasons for changing, the reason she left his house. He at least deserved that.

"Rini never held my attention more Serena, she is our daughter, you are my Girlfriend. Serena I can't believe you are jealous of your own daughter." Standing up Darien laughed lightly before reaching out for her, but the laughter died down when she stepped away from him...not letting him touch her.

"No Darien...she is not OUR daughter...she is NOT MY DAUGHTER!" She couldn't hold back her anger, she just let it all out... the tears, the screams. How dare he tell her that little spore was her daughter. The girl didn't see them as her parents...so why should she see her as her daughter? Backing into the wall Serena tried getting away from the man she thought she knew but was so very wrong about.

"I never gave birth to that brat! We have never done anything but kiss Darien...how can she be mine? She belongs in the future with her real parents and I plan on sending her back there. Rini does not belong here any longer." She knew he wouldn't be happy with what she told him but she hadn't expected him to do what he did. Standing straight up, her hands flat against the wall she looked at him with an air of defiance. That air didn't last too long, becausebefore she knew what was happening she was being shoved hard up against the wall. Darien's face dangerously close to her's. She knew he was angry but what could he do? All he could do was prove her right...that Rini did mean more to him than she did.

"Don't you ever say such a thing again! She is our daughter...She is MY daughter. I won't let you send her back..." Letter her go roughly he began walking away, he hadn't meant to hurt her but what she told him nearly broke his heart. He knew Rini wasn't really his daughter yet, but when he saw her it reminded him of what he would one day have...a family. Serena would truly be his, they would marry and have a beautiful little girl. He didn't want her to leave, he loved the feeling of having both his girls over and feeling like they really were a family. All three of them together would go out... he would have his arm around Serena and Rini would latch herself to his side, he felt complete.

"She completes me Serena...you both do. Don't you understand...I need you both." Turning his head he looked into her eyes, he hoped she would see his pain through his eyes...she could always see his emotions through his eyes. Telling him they were the windows to a person soul. He loved how innocent she could be, both of them were. But when he turned it wasn't she who saw his pain, but the other way around. It took him a moment, but he understood that what he just said to her had hurt her greatly.

"I used to complete you...just me. And now a little girl who is not yet yours is taking my place in your heart? I changed my look, the way I act and so on because I loved you Darien. I loved you more than you loved me. I can not share your heart with her...not until it is time for me to." Falling to the floor she bent her knees and brought them close, wrapping her arms around them, burrying her face between her knees to hide herself from his eyes. She couldn't stand the feelings she had right now...these horrible pains in her chest. Why couldn't he just see how he was hurting her? She knew Rini was like a daughter to him so that meant she was importan to him...but she was supposed to be more. She was the woman he would eventually marry. As much as it hurt her, she knew what she had to do, she made up her mind and if Rini truly did mean more to Darien than she did...then this is how it was meant to be. This is how Serena's life was meant to change...she was ready to make her own destiny.

"You and you alone hold my heart Serena, Rini just holds a different part. But I can't let you send her away. I know the girls won't either, neither will Pluto. We all love her...your jealousy will not make everyone send her away."

"No...you're right it wont..." Darien let out asigh, his face relaxing, he was thankful that she had finally accepted what he was telling her.

"But as the future Queen...it will. I am the future Ruler, I only need to command Pluto to lock her out of this time. To keep her in the 30th century...where her true father and mother are." Her voice was strong and regal, letting Darien know her decision was final.

Teeth snapped together, his jaw tightened and his hands clenched as he closed his eyes and turned his back on her.

"Then as Future King... I will go against you..."

* * *

All over the city people stopped where the were,dropping their items,from a tightening in their chest, they couldn't explain this small pain they were experiencing but as soon as it happened it was gone. So they ignored it and went on with what they had been doing before it happened. However as they all went about the day they noticed a difference in the air, it seemed tense and wrong.

A Blacked hair woman in priestess clothing clutched her chest as her broom fell agaisnt the ground...the thudding of her heart matching that of the broom as is repeatedly hit the floor of the shrine. She could feel a sharp pain shoot through her chest but then it stopped...as if it never happened. She was confused but didn't think too much on it. She picked up her broom and continued her sweeping.

On another side of town two girls were walking through the mall when they along with everyone else in the mall stopped to grab their chest. The one with blonde hair stared at her taller friend strangly and then the pain subsided...as if it never happened. "That was strange huh Mina"  
"Yea...very strange. Come on Lita...I think we should head over to Rei's." The taller girl only nodded her head as they left the mall.

"Amy do you know what that feeling was?" a black cat stared at a blue haired girl who just moments before was clutching her chest in pain. The two cats, one black and one white both experiencing this strange feeling too had no idea why it happened at the same time. "No Luna...I don't know why it happened. Maybe we should all go to Rei's. I'm sure the Fire could help us." The two cats agreed with their smart friend and headed to the Shrine.

In a place no one could reach unless given permission, three tall women and a shorter one stood in front of eachother. Mist swirling slowly around their legs and feet, curling around their bodies.  
"Trista...why did you call us here?" the woman with short sandy blonde hair questioned her companion.  
"A terrible thing has happened my friends...time has been altered. I have no way of knowing the outcome of this change." Trista bowed her head, looking at the little girl standing to her right.  
"Who had done this? Do you know who is responsible for this change?" An aqua hair woman stood close to her sandy hair friend.  
"I'm afraid it was our Prince and Princess's doing this time. They had an argument over Rini...causing them to go against one another." The small black haired girl snapped her head around to look at the green hair woman.  
"Why would they fight about Rini? What happened?" "I do not know but from what I did see, our princess was planning on sending Rini back to her time. However Darien did not like the idea. Serena wanted to use her ability as Future Queen to command that Rini be sent back. Darien used his right as Future King...to go against her." All three woman gasped in fright over what they had just heard. What happened to cause them to fight over such a thing? "What are we to do? What will happen?" "There is nothing we can do my friends...the future is in their hands...and the existance of crystal tokyo as well." Trista stared into the eyes of her friends and saw only the saddness they held.

* * *

A/N: WoW ok tough chapter. I know most of you are all like...WHAT? but it will be cool don't worry. It's a working progress... I would LOVE some ideas to add. I got a great one but hey the more the marrier right? Please Review! 


	6. A Brother's Love

Chapter 6: A Brother's Love 

Title: From Barbies to Boys

Author: LightningRose

* * *

All the sailors had gathered in the shrine, the inners believing a new enemy was emerging while the outers sat quietly...waiting for the others to calm themselves.

"Alright that is enough. Something is going on but we won't find out by arguing over it. Where is meatball head? A serious thing like this and she is nowhere to be found?" Rei silenced everyone in a matter of moments, it was true that they all needed to find out what it was that made them all feel that ache at the same exact time as everyone else. But the fact that no one had seen Serena in days also made them worry.

"You don't think Serena was kidnapped do you Rei!" Mina grabbed hold of Lita as tears started to form in her eyes, the mere thought of her friend being held captive by giant ugly monsters was just to much for the bubbly blonde.

"Sailor Venus, as horrible as that sounds...something far worse has happened to the Princess...and the Prince." Sailor Pluto stood up with the other Outers, all of them looking serious but the sadness in their eyes didn't go unnoticed. Rei especially felt as if the next thing her fellow sailor would say would be heart wrenching. All eyes were glued on the outers...waiting for what they would say. But to their surprise and horror it was Sailor Saturn who stepped forward.

"The Prince has gone against the wishes of our Princess...and in doing so has altered time. The future is unclear and Small Lady's life is now on theline." No one said anything...nothing could be said, they all knew what it meant for the royals to go against eachother, but for Rini's life to be on the line then that must mean it was more serious than they had ever thought it could be.

All their questions were answered as Pluto transported the entire group to her plain, she showed them the same exact thing she showed the Outers. They were all shocked to see their friend change before their very eyes, to see their little klutzy crybaby princess...turn into the Queen she was meant to be.

"Look at her...she's beautiful. Shes finally free from herself." Rei couldn't stop the tears from running down her face as she watched her best friend through the mirror.

"How did she change so quickly? We had just seen her the day before that." Lita turned towards pluto as did the others. What made Serena change...?

"Serena has been feelings things towards Small Lady that no mother should ever feel towards her child. But Serena is not Rini's mother, and we have all forgotten that Rini comes from another time...that her parents are not Serena and Darien, they are Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Serena does love Rini, do not be fooled, but Serena's love for Darien is stronger for she does not yet feel the complete bond towards Rini as her child. And Yet Darien's longing for a family has blinded him towards the fact that Rini is not yet his child...causing him to ignor Serena's need to be closer to him, to feel as if she is the only woman in his life right now." Pluto stood quiet a moment thinking over everything she saw between Serena and Darien the moment it all started up until the moment their alter ego's jumped in and went against each other.

"We understand all that but it still doesn't make since on how she just suddenly looks and acts differently!" Haruka yelled at Pluto, the woman was just standing their watching the mirror like none of them were even there. That is until she stopped the mirror so that you could only see a man with amazing green eyes.

"Who is that man Pluto? He looks familar." Amy who had been keeping quiet the entire time finally spoke up she felt something strange towards the image of the man. Mina who was usually jumping for joy at the sight of a hot guy only stared at the picture with total seriousness, she felt a pulling in her mind, something was telling her she knew who he was. She wasn't the only one, all of them were feeling the same thing. It was only a few minutes later until they all figured it out...of course with the help of Pluto.

"Alexander...Prince of the Sun...and Serena's Older Brother."

* * *

Alex stood atop the very building he knew his little sister was in, picking a fight with her future husband. But what they didn't know was that the entire fight was only the begining of his plan. Alex had searched through the entire Galaxy looking for his sister, only to find her on the one planet she was forbid ever to go. While growing up the two didn't get the chance to see much of eachother, while she was being taught how to rule over the moon and the rest of the planets, he was being taught how to rule over the sun, how to control the light and to be a soldier. You see there was always two stories to be told, the one where The Moon was the center of all light and the ruler of the moon would hold the greatest power in the universe. And the ancient one, the one that was forgotten...the true story.

The Sun and the Moon worked together, if there was no light from the sun there was no light from the moon. Alex held just as much power as his sister did, only in a different way. He was the protector of light while she was the protector of life. And to Alex...Serena was Light. He could remember the day she was born, he could remember that feeling he felt in his heart the moment he felt her light touch him. He vowed to forever protect her and what ever she loved...and to punish whoever and whatever hurt her. For years Alex had been watching over her and helping to protect her, he knew she had bodyguards for that but the truth was he felt no one could protect her like he could and that was because none of them were connected to her and the crystal like he was. But recently Alex had been feeling a sorrow in her heart, a pain that was becoming too much for even him to live with, so he began the steps that would stop this pain. Alex loved his sister dearly, but he was still her older brother and he didn't very much like her boyfriend. Or that child she was meant to have...

"You shall never feel such pain again my little bunny. I will give you back your true birthright so that you may leave this horrible planet for good." Alex stared up at the full moon with a mysterious smile forming on his face...yes, she will have everything she was meant to have.

* * *

A/N: SOOO SORRY that its short and sorry its taken forever to update, but its been crazy down here in FLorida. I'm trying my best to get all my stories updated but this one is taking some more time than the others...well except Hell's Palace one. anyways review please...any questions i'll try to answer as well. 


	7. Shocking Revelations

Chapter 7: Shocking Revelations

Title: From Barbies to Boys

Author: LightningRose

* * *

It was as if her entire world came crashing down on top of her. She knew enough about royal regulations to know that when two royals went against one another it meant war. Her boyfriend, her protector had just declared war on her. How dare he take the side of that brat over her! She could feel herself letting go, she wanted so much to break down and cry but she knew she couldn't, she had to look strong at least, even if she didn't feel it. She just wished he would leave, she wished Alex was there to hold her and make her feel better. But what she didn't know was that just by wishing for him to be there he could feel her need for him, he felt her pull...he felt her pain. And it angered him to know his baby sister was in pain.

"Leave..." Her voice was broken, she knew, but she wouldn't let him see her cry. She was to be a Queen one day, she had to be strong.

"Serena...I don't know what came over me...can't we just forget about this and..."he didn't get to finish though, before he was slammed into the wall.

"I do believe she told you to leave."

"Alex! Where...how? I thought you said you would be gone for awhile." Serena hated seeing Darien on the floor in pain from the blow but she knew she couldn't go to him. Not now...not after what happened. It was then that Serena realized things between her and Darien would never be the same again.

"Serena...I will explain everything once we are alone. But for now it will have to wait for we seem to be having problems with your ex boyfriend." He was right...Darien and her were through, they couldn't go on if they were at war. But how could they be at war...they were only two people, did this mean she would have to leave? But where would she go? There were just too many questions that she couldn't answer. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sounds of crashing and bangs before her. Darien had gotten up from his place on the floor and was now charging Alex, slamming him against the wall, punches were thrown from each.

"You are NEVER to be alone with her!" Darien was furious, this whole day was wrong, he was losing Serena and it was all this man's fault. He was the one who changed her, who turned her against him.

"That is where you are wrong Prince Endymion!" In a moment of anger Alex let his secret out. A bright yellow light threw Darien off him and down the hall, and standing where Alex once was, was now an older more stronger looking man.

"What is going on here ! Who are you?" Serena was confused, so much was happening at once. First she gets into a huge fight with Darien, then Alex appears out of nowhere starting a fight with Darien and now Alex looks different. And what was with that bright light?

"Serena!" great now her friends were running into her apartment, all dressed in their sailor uniforms. Was she losing her mind? Was this all just some crazy dream? Falling to her knees Serena closed her eyes and shook her head hoping that if she opened her eyes, her friends wouldn't be standing in front of her ready for battle. Her boyfriend wouldn't be knocked out in her living room and Alex wasn't wearing ancient royal armor.

"Serena...there is something we have to tell you!" Mina stepped up first towards her friend bending down to her level. When they found out Alex was Alexander, Serena's brother from the Silver Millennium they ran over to her house, but her mother had told them she moved out. She gave them the address and so here they were...they were just confused on why Alex was there.

"What happened to Darien?" Rei and Amy bent down to check on Darien to make sure he was ok. Pluto walked closer to Alex, while the others looked ready to fight if it came to that. They couldn't exactly remember Alex, they just knew he was the one behind Serena and Darien's fighting.

"Pluto...you haven't changed much in the past thousand years...well except on how you protect your Princess." The others could tell he was unhappy with the time keeper yet they didn't move, they wanted to see what else would be said, hoping some of their questions would be answered.

"Pluto...guys why are you here, what's going on!" Serena stared at her companions with confusion then back at Pluto who was standing next to Alex.

"Princess...this man is not who you think he is. He is Prince Alexander of the Sun...and your brother." Unfortunately that was the moment Darien chose to wake up and what a shock he got. Here he thought this man was trying to steal Serena away from him, when he was only trying to protect her. But he didn't understand why he would want to separate the two of them. Darien loved Serena.

"My...brother?" She didn't remember having a brother, why didn't anyone tell her about a brother? Why didn't he tell her! Today was just too much...everything was happening too fast. She felt betrayed by both men.

"Serena...it is true, I am your brother. I wanted to wait to tell you. I even made up the part about being gay so that you might trust me a little more, I wanted to help you become the Queen I knew you were raised to become." He lied to her...he told her he was gay so that she would change her look and everything about herself. But she couldn't be mad at him, he helped her so much.

"Alex...I can't be angry with you, I'm just shocked that no one told me I had a brother from the Moon Kingdom." Everyone looked at their friend with shame, they all knew about her brother but chose to keep it hidden until the time came. They never knew what became of him and so didn't know how to tell her about him.

"Which is why I have come for you Serena. I am taking you home...to your birthright."

A/N: Ok this was put together kinda fast, it might be a bit SLOPPY but I had to get it done with so the story could move on SORRY! But review please tell me what ya think so far. Thanks for reading!


	8. Saying Goodbye

Ch 8: Saying Goodbye

Title: From Barbies to Boys

Author: LightningRose

* * *

"To take me home? My birthright? Alex I don't think I understand, I'm just so confused right now." Serena stood up with help from her brother. She looked around at all her friends and then down at Darien. He looked just as confused as she did.

"Serena, I came here to take you back to the Moon. There is where your birthright awaits you. Not here on this planet, don't you remember what father told us before he died?" No, she couldn't. She didn't even know she had a brother, the only person she could remember was her mother. Serena looked at Pluto and her friends, they all knew, and they all hid it from her!

"How dare you...how dare you keep something as important as this from me!" She glared at them all, accusing them of betrayal. They tried reaching her, to comfort her and tell her more lies and excuses, but she wouldn't let them. She stepped back closer to Alex.

"Don't, none of you touch me. I want the truth, give me my memories back!" She wouldn't be lied to any longer. She deserved more than that.

"But Princess...it was not your mother's wish for you. Your father was a man of power not of peace. He didn't understand what it was your mother was trying to accomplish." Pluto stepped forward, all eyes on her now. The outers behind her, their heads down, they knew what they would do when it came time to choose.

"That was an order Pluto. You will obey your Princess, and if I ever hear you speak of our father in such a manner again...you will not like the consequences." Serena looked up at her brother, she cared for Pluto but she had to agree with him one this. She had to play her role as the Princess perfectly to survive now. He spoke with such a commanding and regal tone, she wish she could be more like him. Straightening her back and lifting her head she looked at Pluto, it was time to act her part.

"Alright, as you wish." Pluto lifted her staff off the floor and then slammed it back down. A bright light washed over everyone, taking them to Serena's forgotten past.

* * *

(((((((((( Moon Kingdom : Past : ))))))))))

Two young children were laughing and chasing the other through a beautiful palace. Bumping into maids and servants, who only laughed and smiled as they watched the prince and princess run off.

"Your too slow Sere! You will never catch me!" The young boy looked over his shoulder, his bright green eyes sparkling back at his sister. He was about 10 yrs older, slowing his pace down, he knew she was giving it her all to catch up to him, her short little legs running as fast as they would allow her. She was merely 5, but very strong willed, she would never give up.

"Children."

Only that voice could bring them to a complete stop.

"Father."

The man standing before them was a giant compared to their small frames. He was not a big burly man, but a tall and very beautiful one. He looked every bit as powerful as he was. Long blonde hair and amazingly dark green eyes that only truly showed joy when he was around his children.

"Alexander...Serenity. Princes and Princesses do not run through the palace. They walk with grace and command respect. Now...where are my hugs?" He smiled as his children rushed at him, wrapping their arms around him, Alex around his waist and little sere around his leg. Her picked Serena up into his arms, all his pride showing on his face. She looked more like her mother every day.

"Father, is it true what mother said? I am to be going back to the Sun kingdom with you?" Marcus looked down at his son, he had not expected that question. He felt a tug on his hair, looking up at his daughter he felt his heart break, her big blue eyes were watering.

"Yes, your sister is the Princess of the Moon, while you are the Prince of the Sun, therefore you must live and train on the Sun. You may return from time to time to be with your sister, it is not my wish to separate the two of you." little Serena buried her head in her father's neck, crying. Alex hated seeing her cry, so her touched her leg, letting her know it was ok.

"Don't worry Sere, everything will be alright. I promise." Serena looked down at her brother, he smiled up at her, then she looked at her father, he wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

A few years later when Serena was finally 10 and Alex was now 15, it was time for Alex to leave for the Sun with their father. It was time for him to begin his training, to leave his sister to her studies and under the protection of her friends.

"Father, I do not like leaving her with only those girls for protection." Alex looked up at his father, he was gaining in height yet still no where near his father's full height.

"Do not worry my son, she can take care of herself. She may look small and fragile, but deep down inside that little body of her's there lies a power brighter than even the sun." Marcus smiled down at his son, trying to reassure him that everything will be alright.

"Even Earth? I catch her staring at it all the time Father, Mother tells her stories about it, about it's Prince. Serena's says she over heard Mother and Pluto talking about a prophecy where 'the Moon Child who holds light in her palm will one day marry the Earthian Prince and create a Utopia.' Serena believes she is that moon child and that she will marry the Prince of Earth. She wishes to live there!" Alex did not approve of his sister's silly dreams of marrying this Prince Endymion. Looking up at his father he would assume he felt the same, from the way his father's once soft and smiling face turn to a dark and frowning one, his eyes narrowed.

"Bring your sister to me, I will be having a word with your mother." Alex felt all of a sudden as though he tattled on his mother and sister, he almost felt bad. Almost.

Running off to his sister's room he found her once again at her balcony staring at the Earth. Tapping her on the shoulder he waited for her to spin around and throw her arms around him.

"Alex! Are you to be leaving soon? I wish you didn't have to leave..." She wrapped her arms around his waist her snuggled into his form. She would miss him so much.

"Serena, Father wishes to speak with you, he is in the throne room with mother." Untangling her arms he reached for her hand and pulled her with him out the door and down to the room where they could clearly heard their father's voice. Stopping at the door, they pressed their ears to it, listening to what the argument was about.

"How dare you! You are feeding her lies, I will not stand by and watch my only daughter grow up just to be married off to those savages!" King Marcus paced around the throne room, shooting his wife glares every now and then.

"Marcus, I have spoken with their Rulers, we are negotiating peace as of now. By the time Serenity comes of age this whole mess will be worked out. I am to be here as she grows into a woman, you will be on the Sun, do not tell me how to raise my daughter. I have not told you how to raise our son. You wish to take him away and I did not argue. Their union will bring about a Utopia for all people. Marcus please..." He couldn't even look at her, after all he had been through with Earth and now she wishes to wed his daughter to their prince. He will not have it, not while he was alive!

"I have spoken Selenity. I stand by my word, I will not have my daughter marry into those people. NEVER!" His voice boomed and echoed throughout the entire kingdom. It brought tears to both Alex and Serena's eyes, they felt their father's pain. Marcus turned away from his wife and towards the door, the children hearing his footsteps coming closer moved away just in time for him to swing open the door and come face to face with them. As he walked to the gardens they followed, Alex dragging his sister by the hand after their father.

"Father, I am sorry." Serena cried harder, she loved her mother and father but she could feel her father's pain and it broke her heart. She never wanted to do anything to harm anyone especially her father.

"Serena promise me something, promise me that no matter what, you will stay true to yourself and to your people." Serena stared up at her father, confused at what he meant but at that moment she would agree to anything he wanted her to. She nodded and promised.

"Alex promise me you will protect your sister, when I am gone, she will need your guidance. Show her the way." Alex promised, looking at his sister, he not only promised his father but he promised her as well.

* * *

((((((((((((( Present )))))))))))))))

"That was the last time you saw your Father." Pluto stared at her Princess, hoping she would make the right decision. Darien finally stood up from his place on the floor and took his place next to the inners. He looked at Serena, but his gaze was broken when his phone began to ring. The tension in the room was slightly broken from the interruption. They stared at Darien, waiting for him to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He answered the phone while turning around.

"Yes they are all here."

"Yes Serena is here too."

Everyone looked at Serena just then, they all knew who was on the phone, they waited for her reaction. Only to be surprised when she gave none.

"I can't right now, I'm busy."

"No I don't think you coming over is a good idea, just stay there and wait for me."

"That's not true, I just have to discuss some things with her and deal with something. I'll be done soon, I have to go now Rini. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and slowly turned back around, the first thing he saw was her eyes. He could saw her sadness, but he didn't know what else he could do.

"He has chosen, it is time for you to choose. You made a promise Sere..." Alex touched his sisters shoulder, she looked up at him then back at all her friends. She wondered if they would accept her decision, if they would follow her or stay behind. It didn't matter, she had decided, no one could change her mind. She made a promise and she was going to keep it.

"Show me the way Alex...take me home."


	9. Author's Note

A/N: Alright people, I loved all the reviews I thank you all SO much for them. I got a lot of good ideas and some good opinions. But this is a Serena and Darien fic, It's not over yet, I already know how the story will end and what is going to happen. So for all of you who are worried...don't be !

I repeat this IS a SERENA and DARIEN fic! alrighty now that we cleared that up.

1. Serena will be going with her brother to the Moon for many reasons other than just for the obvious one.

2. They will end up together in the end.

3. I'm throwing in another twist later in the story! Watch out!

4. The warning is not all the sailors are going to follow her. The next chapter is going to be a tricky one!

5. And finally...I hope you all enjoy my story and keep reading, im going to be updating my other stories soon as well. How Do You Like Me Now was just updated and A Spider's Poison is being worked on right now im hoping to have that up by Friday!

LightningRose


	10. Change

Title: From Barbies to Boys

Chapter 10: Change

Author: LightningRose

* * *

Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Saturn each looked up at their princess and stepped forward. Pluto stood as she was, not looking at anyone for she knew their decision to follow the princess.

"Then we will be accompanying you. Our place is by your side Princess." Serena nodded and gave them each a small smile. The three sailors moved towards her and stood by her side. They gave Alex a small bow in showing they would protect her as he gave them suspicious looks. Just then the door to the apartment slammed open to reveal a small girl with pink hair.

"Serena, aunt Irene told me where you lived…" Rini bounded into the room stopping once she saw all the sailors and a man she didn't recognize. She walked over towards Darien, reaching out to hold onto him when she glanced over and saw her friend Hotaru in her sailor uniform standing by Serena.

"What's going on?" She asked everyone.

"Rini I told you not to come here. This is sailor business." Darien gave her a cool look, bending down to look her in the eyes.

"Well I'm a sailor scout too, and I'm the future princess. I have a right to be here too." She gave him a cute little pout.

"You are no Princess. You are in the presence of the Future Queen. You have no right to be here so leave now." Alex glared at the little girl with hatred. He did not care if she was to be his future niece, all that would change if he could help it. Rini gave the man a snooty look, not knowing who he was but she was about to give him a piece of her mind. She was a princess and her future mom and dad were there to prove it.

"Just ask Serena and Darien, they will prove that I'm their daughter." She smiled up at him and then looked back and forth between Serena and Darien. Both their faces were grim, something wasn't right here.

"I have no daughter." Serena wouldn't even look at her, her eyes narrowed on Darien.

"Everything was just fine until he came along! Look at her Serena! She is your daughter, she is OUR daughter…" Darien all but growled at her, he couldn't believe what was becoming of his girlfriend.

"My brother has showed me the truth. I will not break my promise to him or my father Darien. And if you wish her to be your daughter then find another woman to bear her. I am going where I belong." She turned her back on him and her friends, looking up at her brother she nodded her head to show she was ready to leave. It broke her heart to say such a thing to the man she loved but she wasn't going to be stopped. She made a promise and she wasn't going to back down. It was time her people to be awaken and have their Queen

"Serena…" She heard him but she chose not to answer, instead Hotaru stepped forward and spoke for her.

"The Princess will be addressed as Princess Serenity. This is the beginning, everything will change now…" Saturn turned towards her princess and companions. She stopped once she felt a hand on her arm, she knew it was small lady, but her duty was to the princess and future queen.

"Goodbye Rini."

Prince Alex closed his eyes and began to chant an ancient lunarian spell, his body began to glow a bright yellow, the others all closed their eyes and turned to block out the light. They all knew what was going on and Darien ran forward to grab hold of Rini. When the light finally stopped, no one was there in front of them except a small scroll on the ground. Rei stepped forward to pick it up; upon opening it she saw it was in the same tongue Alex spoke. She gave it to Pluto who was looking worried.

"I can't read it." Rei handed it over to the older woman. Everyone watched and the time keeper looked it over before she began to read it outloud.

"The Universe shall have her Ruler."

* * *

It wasn't until a month later that anything happened. They didn't know what Serena or Alex would do to get the Moon Kingdom back. Until people all over the world began to just disappear, they were there one minute then gone the next. There were no leads to as what was going on. After many interviews and research down on all the victims they found that all those who disappeared had something unique in common. Every one of them had a special birthmark, a crescent moon type of birthmark on their bodies. The sailors knew what this meant; they just didn't know how it happened.

Weeks later after the disappearance were done; another announcement on the news was made. That they believed life had formed on the Moon. Everything had changed….

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's not that great and it took forever to get out there. Please review! 


	11. Years later

A/N: Sorry that it has been forever since I have updated! So I just put this together and I'm going to start updating again! After this week once midterms are over I promise!! So tell me what you guys think!

Title: From Barbies to Boys

Chapter 11:

Author: LightningRose

* * *

It had been a few years since Serena left with Alex and the outers. Everything changed, the sailor scouts left their lives behind to become the full guardians of Earth and its King. Rini disappeared after the first couple of months and Darien became his cold hearted self again, taking the throne as Earth's King. Technology was more high tech than ever thanks to Amy. Everything was like it should have been if Crystal Tokyo was formed, except there was no Queen.

Relations with the Moon were done through Mina, the leader of the scouts now, but no one had yet to see the Queen herself, only generals and advisors would speak with Mina. The girls had all reverted back into their formal selves, becoming lost in their duties. Darien now went by King Endymion, like he was meant to, but he rarely stepped out in public. The girls would often find him in his study staring at an old picture frame from years ago.

That's where he was when the senshi came running in. Out of breath and faces flushed with excitement in their eyes. But Endymion's eyes never once left the picture frame he loved so much.

"You're Majesty! There is news from the Moon Kingdom for you!" Venus stepped forward and spoke first. Her smile fell when she noticed her King made no movement that he acknowledged her.

"Endymion….there is a message transfer waiting especially for you." Mercury walked a little past her leader, towards the king, and yet he still made no movement.

Endymion could hear them, but what did it matter, more Moon advisors or even the outer senshi wishing to speak on the alliance. It was never her….his love….his princess….his Serenity.

"Leave me…Mina can take care of it." If she couldn't relay her messages directly then why should he?

"Endymion…….it's from Serenity herself."

* * *

Back on the Moon Kingdom, a beautiful woman stood in front of a tall crystal structure. She was tall and slender, her hair a silvery gold mixture that hung like silk to the floor in her trade mark meatballs. A dainty crown nestled in between the two balls on her head. Her eyes held firm and steady in front of her, a sky blue with specks of silver. Such loneliness was held in those beautiful eyes, a longing, and sadness.

"Serenity are you sure this is what you want?" Sailor Uranus stood to the right of her Queen, watching her stare at the crystal that would hopefully show the image of Earth's King. The outers watched their princess transform into a strong and powerful Queen over the years, but no matter how proud they were of her, they sometimes wished she would revert back to the smiling and carefree girl they once knew her to be.

"Yes, Uranus, it must be done."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think Serenity wants to talk to Endymion about? And will he even talk to her?? Any thoughts?


	12. Meeting Again

A/N: HAHAHA TWO chapters! yes I rock, you guys all rock! Sailor moon Rocks!! ooh and I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters...sadly. Ok well enjoy.

Give me your ideas for why Serenity is holding a ball and is contacting Endymion about...why do you think she wants him there??

Story: From Barbies to Boys

Chapter 12: Meeting Again

Author: LightningRose

* * *

The Earth Palace was silent, the maids and officials walked around doing their daily duties. Nothing was different than the day before. Their King welcomed the quiet and peaceful atmosphere. They truly had not expected to see the entire senshi court running down the halls towards the King's study. Nor had they expected to see them run back with the King leading.

Once Endymion heard that it was Serenity herself giving the message he dropped the picture frame and ran out of his study towards the control room. Many thoughts rushing through his mind on what she would possible say to him. His heart pounded in his chest as he ran down the halls. After years of not hearing from her or seeing her beautiful face, today that was about to change, she was reaching out to him first.

After Serenity left Earth with her brother and the outers, Endymion thought his world was over, he wouldn't leave his apartment, he wouldn't answer the phone. The only person he would allow over was Rini.

Until she disappeared.

That day he vowed to make Serenity his again, he was not about to lose the future he came to love. After he became King, he tried to contact her; he made Amy find a way for them to travel to the moon. But she would have nothing to do with him, Alex intercepted all the calls, the outers would look at him with pity and tell him she was too busy. So he sank into depression, waiting for her to make the first move.

They finally reached the control room where the call was coming from. There were machines and buttons everywhere, but the only place that Endymion stared at was the giant screen everything was connected to.

"Are you ready Endymion?" The senshi looked at their King, they could tell what he was feeling, and they too were feeling anxious. Mars held a fiery gaze, wanting to scream at the Moon Queen for everything, but it was so desperate to see her at the same time. Jupiter tried to look the strongest but the loneliness in her eyes was a dead giveaway of how much she missed Serenity. Mercury's hand shook as she pressed buttons, her nerves shot from the excitement. Venus stood behind her King, a soft smile held on her lips. She knew eventually this day would come.

"More than ready…" was all he needed to say.

The screen was covered in darkness one second and then the next, the face of the Moon Queen covered it. Gasps were heard all over the room, no one said a word, for they could not believe that the woman before them was truly their lost princess.

"King Endymion, Sailor Senshi of Earth, it is good to see you again." Her soft voice rang through the control room, filling everyone's heart with joy. Oh how they had missed her.

"Queen Serenity, we are more than happy to see you again as well." Venus spoke up, for the King was at a loss for words. She was even more breathtaking then he ever imagined her to be.

"I have come to relay this message myself due to its importance. The Moon is holding a ball that requests the attendance of the Earth court and it's King. My advisors will open the portal between our planets on the eve of the Full Moon should you wish to attend." Serenity's eyes held Endymion's squarely. On the inside she was shaking and scared, but she knew she could not show him her true feelings. How she longed to gaze upon his face again.

"We will be there….Serenity. I promise I will be there." Endymion could only stare at her, watching her eyes as she stared back. He knew her too well to know she was not fazed by him just like he was by her.

"I await your arrival with much anticipation…Endymion. Until then…" The screen was covered in darkness once more.


	13. A Plan In Motion

Title: From Barbies to Boys

Chapter 13: A Plan in Motion

Author: LightningRose

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I merely write mushy fanfiction stories about it. I did not make any money by writing this story.

* * *

The halls of both kingdoms were in uproar. The Moon's halls were filled with maids and servants running around getting ready for the upcoming ball and Earth's for the departure of the court.

Endymion sat in his study contemplating the reason for the ball and why his presence was required. He couldn't say no for it was his duty as King to go but also because it was Serenity who requested his appearance. The slightest thought of seeing her in person after so many years made his blood boil with adrenaline. When he saw her on the screen in the control room, he nearly lost his ability to stand, her beauty had enhanced with age. She was truly the Queen she was meant to be, in both looks and maturity now. He felt thrilled and both at a loss for it.

"Sere what could you possibly be up to now?"

* * *

The girls all had similar thoughts running through their heads as the days passed, the departure nearing at a fast pace. But not fast enough they felt. Each had their own feelings in regards to the request and appearance of their once dearest friend.

"What do you think the ball is for?" the tall brunette asked while propped up against the wall, a curious expression covering her face. Her emerald green eyes filled with mixed emotions all showing exactly how the senshi of lightning truly felt about the situation.

"Who knows, meatball head could be up to anything, especially with that conniving brother of hers telling her what to do. I wouldn't be surprised if it was just another attempt to get the alliance. She knows Endymion won't sign the treaty unless she is there when it's signed." All the girls looked over at the steaming mars, her dark purple eyes blazed with anger. You could practically feel the fire coming off her in waves. Apparently the senshi of fire was a bit miffed about the whole situation.

"Raye you know you're not supposed to call her that anymore. And besides, even if it is about the treaty, that is not a bad thing. However, I think there is something else going on here." Sailor Mercury sat seated off to the side, her face hidden behind a book. The top of her blue head peaking out, she appeared to be reading but truth was she had been pretending to read the same page for the past half hour, the others knew she was playing the calm exterior.

"Well whatever it is, I am glad we finally get to see Serenity. I miss her so much, but I have a feeling she has changed a lot from the sweet and immature Serena we all loved." The girls all nodded their heads in agreement to their now leader, Sailor Venus. The blonde watched all her teammates with a glint in her eye, had they been paying attention they would know Venus knew something that they didn't.

"Alright well screw this moping around; we have a ball to get ready for! And I say we try our damndest to get our Queen and King back together, who's with me!?" Jupiter jumped away from the wall, slamming her fist into her palm, a determined look set. Each girl looked at her and slowly but surely the sad atmosphere turned into a happy cheer.

They all stood up, Mercury's book forgotten on the floor; they each nodded to the other, smiles lit upon their faces. It was definitely going to be a ball to remember.

* * *

Serenity was in her private chambers when a knock sounded through the room, and a man walked in. He stood behind the Queen as she stood on her balcony, looking over the Earth.

"I hope your making the right decision Sere." His deep voice vibrated through the peaceful space.

"It is one I should have made a long time ago…" A sad smile crossed her lips before turning into a frown. The man stepped forward, a hand placed on her shoulder. She settled her own small dainty one atop his much larger and stronger one. The affectionate gestures making her feel somewhat better about what was to come.

"Then I hope, for your sake, he still has some amount of love for you fresh in his heart. Or instead of peace…you might just have a war on your hands." The man left just as swiftly as he arrived, but his words stayed lingering far longer.

Serenity stared out into the night at the Earth, the words from before swirling in her mind. The past and everything she has come to know playing out for her to see and remember. With a hard look in her eye, she walked back into her room.

"For your sake not mine….dear brother."


	14. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Title: From Barbies to Boys

Author: LightingRose

* * *

I have recently received a few reviews for this story and feel the need to clear up a few things. I will most likely rewrite the first couple of chapters and might end up doing that once I'm done with Heart's Pain and The Noble Slave. Until at least Heart's Pain is done this story and the others will be on hold, I want to finish the two current stories I'm working on before going back to my older stories. So just bear with me a little longer on that.

Some reviews have wondered about Rini and the fact that if time has changed and Serena and Darien aren't together that she shouldn't exist anymore. Well in chapter 11 in the first paragraph I have written that after a couple of months have gone by that Rini has disappeared and in turn it has driven Darien into a colder state. I believe the delay on her disappearing is because it took that long for Serena to truly accept the situation and her leaving. So when Serena finally accepted that things between her and Darien were no longer the same and there would be no Crystal Tokyo timeline, Rini disappeared and so did that future as we all know.

I am sorry my chapters are too short, I will work on those and with the re-write they will be longer and added information and a change in the whole how Serena met Alex scenario, I feel it was too complicated and weird how that transpired. One reviewer stated things happened too quickly and I realized they were right when I reread the story. So a lot of re-writing will take place.

Thank you all for reviewing and being patient. I will try to get to it asap!


End file.
